This invention relates mainly to a holding construction of a fuel injection valve in a Diesel engine.
Such a construction, that high-pressure fuel oil is passed from a cylinder head side face 61a into a cylinder head 61 to be supplied to a fuel injection valve 62, is frequently used in recent Diesel engines as shown in FIG. 5. This construction makes it possible to avoid distribution of an injection pipe 65 (in which high-pressure fuel oil is passed) into a valve rocker arm chamber 63 having a limited space, and simultaneously to avoid leakage of fuel oil into the valve rocker arm chamber 63 by connecting the injection pipe 65 to the upper end of the injection valve 62.
In the conventional art as shown in FIG. 5, however, an intermediate joint 66 is connected to the injection valve 62, the intermediate joint 66 is extended to the cylinder head side face 61a, and the fuel injection pipe 65 is connected to the intermediate joint 66. Therefore, when detaching the injection valve, the detaching work becomes troublesome because it is required to disconnect the two connections; i.e. the connection between the injection pipe 65 and the intermediate joint 66 and the connection between the intermediate joint 66 and the injection valve 62. Further, danger of fuel oil leakage may be increased due to two connections provided.
An object of this invention is to make the detaching work of the injection valve easy. Another object of this invention is to make a piping work of the injection pipe easy. A further object of this invention is to prevent high-pressure fuel oil from leaking.
In order to accomplish the above objects, in this invention a fuel injection pipe connected to a fuel injection pump is inserted laterally from a cylinder head side face into a cylinder head, a laterally disposed conical receiving hole for connecting the fuel injection pipe is formed on a fuel injection valve which is disposed in a central part of the cylinder head, and a tip end taper of the fuel injection pipe is directly connected to the receiving hole of the injection valve.